Back Off!
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: REQUEST Itachi/OC Saki is very possessive of her boyfriend Itachi. Whenever another girl comes onto him, she makes them never want to again. There's one particularly stubborn girl that Saki's finding hard to fight off.


Title: **"Back Off!"**

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ItachixOC

**Rating: **T For: flirtation, angst, language

**Occasion: **froggychick12

**Dedicated: **froggychick12

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song used in this fanfic is "One Of Thos Girls" by Avril Lavigne.

**A/N: **This fic was requested by froggychick12 a long time ago. Sorry it took so long froggychick! I was swamped with crap to do! But here it is! XD I hope I got the OC right. Everyone please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!! XD [AU] **This fic contains Ino bashing. Ino fans beware.**

_La la la, la la la la_

_I know your kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen, or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

Konoha Academy was a prestigious private school. Only the village geniuses or the wealthiest families were allowed in. The academy was a colossal castle made of assorted stones. It was a very regal premises. It was a beautiful spring day in Konohagakure. The end of the school year was approaching fast. The academy was bustling with students preparing for their final exams. Uchiha Itachi, the most popular man in school, wasn't worried about his quickly approaching exams. He had read over the material and was confident in his knowledge. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

"Hola Best-Looking-Man-In-The-Universe!!"

This was his problem. Girls were his problem. Especially Kishimoto Saki. He actually didn't mind Saki much. He found her attractive with her shoulder length, platinum blonde hair and sparkling cerulean eyes. He also thought she was fun and smart and tough. The only thing bad about her was that she could be a bit overbearing and she had convinced herself she was his girlfriend even though he was far from ready to get into a relationship. Saki placed herself beside Itachi at the picnic table. It was lunchtime and the students were eating out in the large picnic area, enjoying the nice weather.

"Ready for finals Einstein?" she asked him, teasingly.

Saki was the biggest flirt in school but she only flirted with Itachi. He liked her as a friend. He enjoyed her company but could do without her flirting and her intimate feelings.

"Finals won't be bad," he commented.

"I don't know how you can be so calm. Aren't you even the slightest bit nervous about failing?"

"Its not hard stuff. There's nothing to worry about."

"Cocky much?"

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders, making her giggle.

"Hey. Would you mind if I asked you something?"

"As long as its nothing embarrassing, awkward, or sexual then shoot."

"I was just going to ask if you'd help me study," she laughed.

Itachi didn't let his false assumption embarrass him.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed, giving him a hug that he refused to reciprocate.

In fact, he shivered at her touch. He detested public displays of affection, especially when they were towards him.

"Get off please," he asked through gritted teeth.

She backed off at his command. At least she was obedient. That was the least he could say for the other girls in the academy. And speaking of other girls, his eyes fell upon a girl who strutted outside. He didn't recognize the girl which wasn't right for him. He knew everyone in the school. Call it one of the few perks of being popular.

"Saki."

"Yes my darling?"

"Who is that?"

Itachi nodded towards the girl. Saki followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes. It wasn't like Itachi to ask about other girls.

"That's the new girl. I think her name is Ino. She's a freshman."

Ino. Itachi stored the name and face into his vast file cabinet of student profiles. He liked to know everyone in the academy so he knew who to watch out for. He'd have to watch her carefully and decide whether she was dangerous or not.

"Why would you ask? Don't go looking at other women!"

"One, _we are not dating. _Two, I just asked a harmless question. Three…don't tell me what to do."

Saki pouted, pretending to be kidding with him. But she kept and eye on Ino. If Itachi was interested enough to ask for her name, then Saki had to be on alert. She could tell by the way she had customized her uniform and the way she looked at Itachi as she scanned the are that she was trouble.

_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside, I know why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

The Konoha Academy uniforms consisted of three colors: black, red, and white. For the boys, the attire were long black pants and black shoes, a white T-shirt, and a red tie. For the girls, it was a black, knee-high skirt and black shoes and a white tank-top with red stripes along the neckline. It wasn't against the rules to make changes to the attire. For example, Itachi always wore a black jacket over his shirt. Saki always wore knee-high black socks. Looking at Ino, Saki could already tell she was a skank. She had tied the bottom of her shirt up so her middle was revealed. She had also tied her skirt up so it was a lot shorter and showed a lot more skin then intended. She had a cruel curve to her smile and a wicked gleam in her clear blue eyes.

Saki noticed her eyes fall on Itachi who had lost interest in the new girl a long time ago. Saki met her gaze and matched it. She spoke a warning through her eyes that said, _Don't even think about it._

Ino didn't seem threatened. Most of the other girls in the academy didn't dare cross Saki. If you got her mad, it meant hell for you. Ino obviously didn't know what she was getting into. The bell rang before Ino could come hit on Itachi. Saki kept an eye on her as she went back inside. Saki glanced at Itachi.

"What?" he asked when he saw her look.

"Nothing," she lied and picked up her books.

They were in the same class this period. Their math class was for all grades. Saki and Itachi were two of the four seniors in that class. There were also four sophomores and five freshmen. One of those freshmen was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. The two seniors always met him and his friend at their lockers.

"Morning little ones!" Saki greeted.

Sasuke and his best friend, Temari, glared at her. They hated being called little but she still teased them. If Itachi got teased by Saki then so did Sasuke. Temari was a sophomore and was also in their Math class.

"So Sasuke-kun, tell me about your new freshman," Saki interrogated.

"Who? That little slut Ino?" Temari asked.

"You've seen her?"

"Who hasn't? Its hard not to when she's strutting around practically naked."

Temari and Saki got into a hushed conversation about Ino. The Uchihas started towards their class. When they moved the girls moved, even if they were unaware of it. They were like magnets.

"How do you think you'll do on finals?" Itachi asked.

"Fine. Hopefully," Sasuke replied.

"If you ever need help studying, Saki and I will be studying together If you want to join in."

"Thanks. But I think I'll be fine."

Itachi knew Sasuke was jealous of him since their father failed to notice him. Still, Itachi did the best he could to help and respect him. They reached their class before the bell rang. Even as they took their seats, the girls kept gossiping. Saki needed to gather all the information she could on Ion so she could defend her place at Itachi's side. The girls were forced to stop their conversation however as said new girl strutted into class as the bell rang.

_Oh great, _Saki thought.

"Ah. Welcome Miss Yamanaka. You can take a seat behind Itachi. If you have any questions you can ask me or another classmate."

"Thank you Mr. Morino."

Saki saw the look that crossed Ino's face when the teacher assigned her a seat. It just had to be right behind Itachi didn't it? Of all the empty seats in the classroom, she just _had _to sit in that particular seat. Saki pretended to ignore her as she came back to her seat. She did peek at Itachi beside her through her veil of golden hair. He didn't so much as twitch at Ino as she passed.

_Well that's good at least, _Saki thought.

But once the teacher began lecturing the class, Ino leaned forward in her seat and whispered to Itachi.

"Hey there," she began.

Saki saw Itachi roll his eyes but he was polite when he spoke back to her.

"Do you have a question about the class Miss Yamanaka?"

She smirked at his response.

"Yeah actually. I know finals are coming up soon. Even though I just got here they still want me to take them. You seem like a smart guy. Would you mind helping me get ready for them?"

"Why don't you ask a teacher to help you?"

Saki watched her seductive face flash as she thought of a good enough excuse. Saki smirked. Ha! Beaten by the Uchiha.

"I really don't know any of them well enough. I wouldn't really feel comfortable studying with them."

"You barely know me either. Besides, if you start studying with them then you'll get to know them."

It took all of Saki's strength not to bust out laughing at how well Itachi could reject her. Ino gnawed her lower lip and glared at the back of his head. Itachi had never turned around to look at her the whole time.

"Well…everyone's been telling me your smarter than any teacher in this school. I want to learn from the best."

Saki watched Itachi contemplate her request. Contemplate? No! He shouldn't have been contemplating _anything_! The only reason she wanted to study with him was so she could get into his pants!

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it comin_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh Off to the next one_

_Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

"Fine," Itachi agreed.

Saki's jaw dropped.

"I'm holding a study group tomorrow night at seven."

Saki was crushed. That was supposed to be _their _study date. How could he betray her like that?

"Group? There's no way we could arrange a private study date?"

"Miss Yamanaka, I don't have time to make two separate study sessions. Besides, I doubt my girlfriend would approve of a private session with another girl."

Itachi looked at Saki. _Girlfriend_? Had he really called her his _girlfriend_? Saki glanced around to make sure he wasn't looking at someone near her. When she failed to find another girl nearby, she pointed her herself and mouthed, "Me?"

Itachi gave her a surprised look that seemed to say, "What? You mean you didn't know?"

Saki refrained from squealing in delight. Instead she sent him beaming smiles and Sasuke and Teamri could see hearts bubbling around her head. Ino glared at Saki but the older girls didn't notice. She was to overjoyed by Itachi's proclamation.

**.:BaCk OfF:.**

The bell rang and Saki attached herself to Itachi like a dog attaches itself to its master.

"I _knew _you liked me like that!"

Itachi sighed.

"No offense Saki but I just needed to save myself."

"Yeah but you could have chosen any other girl in the class and you chose me."

"That's because you're the only girl I hang out with aside from Konan and she's not in this class."

"But still. You said I was your girlfriend! Its official now! Yay!"

_What have I done? _Itachi asked himself.

"What are you going to do about the new girl?" Sasuke asked his brother, watching Ino strut out of the classroom.

Itachi sighed in frustration.

"I'll think of something."

"Hopefully," Sasuke commented.

"Aw come on! Have more confidence in your aniki."

Sasuke left then, with Temari in tow, without another word. Itachi glared at Saki.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

She knew how sensitive things were between the brothers.

"I'm just so excited!" Saki exclaimed, squeezing Itachi's arm.

Itachi flinched, convinced that she was cutting off his circulation.

"Hey Itachi-san! Got a crush do you un?"

Deidara and Sasori came over to the couple. They were the other two seniors in the class.

"You're an awfully busy guy un. First you get the new freshmen slut on you and now you have the old time flirt with you un."

"Shut up Deidara," Itachi mumbled, trying not to look embarrassed.

"That little whore won't be a problem," Saki said confidently. "_I'm _Uchiha Itachi's official girlfriend now and nothing that bitch does is going to come between us."

Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other and then back at Saki. It sounded like she had a plan. As if reading their minds, Saki handed them her notebook. The two boys stooped over the book and read her plot.

"Oh man un!"

"That's diabolical."

"Saki. How are we plotting to destroy someone now?" Itachi scolded.

"Don't you worry your handsome little head off my darling. Yamanaka Ino will not be hitting on you anymore."

The next class began filing into the classroom and the seniors were forced to leave. The friends went their separate ways. Saki reluctantly detached herself from Itachi. During her walk to her next class, Saki thought over her plot to socially destroy Ino. She saw said bitch in the hallway, leaning against the lockers and hitting on Hyuga Neji, another rich and powerful hot genius. Wow. She was already picking up her next victim.

_She's gonna be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while_

_You're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks makes you hide_

_All the warning signs_

_Cus her blond hair, her blue eyes_

_Makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

It didn't take long for Ino's name to become known throughout Konoha Academy. She had gotten all the boys talking and all the girls nervous. She had exchanged numbers with all the popular boys in the school. Saki was disgusted. She couldn't wait to destroy her and giver her what she deserved. The day ended after eighth period. Saki met up with Itachi and Sasuke by his locker like she usually did.

"Do we have to have her come to our study date tomorrow?" Saki whined.

"Its to late to uninvited her now. Besides, it would be impolite to uninvited her anyway."

"Ugh. You and your damn manners," she groaned.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Itachi asked Sasuke, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke replied shortly.

Itachi didn't try to persuade him any further. It was obvious his brother wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'll catch up with you two lovebirds later," Saki teased.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Nowhere important."

"Don't go wreaking havoc please."

"No apocalypse today."

"Today?"

"Today."

"So there could be one tomorrow?"

"Yupe."

The Uchihas sighed simultaneously and went their way to the senior parking lot.

"I'll wait for you by the school entrance," Itachi called to Saki.

"Aw! You're even going to start driving me home now!!?"

"I drive you home everyday."

Saki waved good-bye and then put on her diabolical face. It was time to make some threats. She headed towards the freshmen lockers. She found Ino by her locker with another guy. Saki waited in the shadows until that guy left. Once he was goen, she leaned against the locker beside Ino's.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she demanded.

Ino smirked confidently.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make you want to change your name and move to a different country."

"You don't scare me."

"I should scare you."

"I've eaten sushi that's scarier than you."

"Trust me. I'm the scariest sushi you'll ever meet."

Their blue eyes locked in mortal combat.

"This'll be the only time I'll warn you. _Stay away from Uchiha Itachi. _If you don't heed it now there will be no place you can hide from me."

Ino snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You freak. You can try and stop me."

Ino shoved her way past Saki and strutted down the hallway. Saki didn't watch her go but smiled to herself. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it comin_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh Off to the next one_

_Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

The next day was another beautiful spring day which was quite ironic considering what Saki was going to do to Ino. Saki met Itachi at the front entrance of the school like she did everyday.

"Good morning my darling!"

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"But you're my boyfriend now. I've got to come up with some kind of signature pet name!"

Itachi was about to deny being her boyfriend but stopped. He had kind of implied they were going out.

"So you implied yesterday that the world was going to end today," he mentioned.

"Not the _entire _world. Just a certain individual's world."

"You know, maybe you should try getting to know Ino before you destroy her. She might be really nice."

"Do you hear yourself? She's a lying Skankula!"

"Skankula?"

"You've seen the way she's dressed. You've seen the way she's been picking up every attractive guy in this school. And you think she's _nice_?"

"I didn't say that. I said it was possible."

"As smart as you are Itachi-kun, its just not possible for Yamanaka Ino to be _nice_. Therefore, she must be destroyed."

"You can't just destroy everyone you don't like."

"Sure I can! I've done it before. Remember?"

Itachi did remember. In grade school, Saki was teased by an older boy. After he pushed her in a puddle one day, she hung him from a flagpole by his underwear. It hurt to watch. In freshmen year at Konoha Academy, a girl attempted to sabotage Saki in a spelling bee. Saki sabotaged her right back by offering her some juice rigged with Tobasco sauce. That girl couldn't spell for another week. There were to many incidents to list.

He sighed. The first bell rang and the new couple headed off to class. First and second period went by smoothly as far as Itachi knew. His first class with Saki and Ino was third period: P.E. The game was dodge ball. Seniors VS freshmen. The seniors stood on one side of the gym, dodge balls at the ready. Freshmen stood on the other side of the gym, poised to dodge. The whistle blew. The balls flew. Itachi handed his ball to Saki when she threw hers.

Itachi didn't play sports. He just pretended to get a good grade. He et Saki win the game instead. She lived for gym class. Saki's first ball hit Akimichi Choji. He was the easiest to get out. Poor kid. The ball Itachi had lent her hit Nara Shikamaru who purposely didn't even try to dodge. He could so win this game in ten seconds flat if he wanted to. But that was just the problem. He _didn't _want to. Some freshmen were more determined to stay in the game than others. Sasuke had great reflexes and Temari, who was the sophomore exception to the freshmen team, was a master player. Some girls just wanted to save their perfect skin while some boys wanted to impress said girls.

Despite the freshmen's determination, the seniors still cut down their forces until their were only three left standing: Ino, Sasuke, and Temari. There were five left on the senior side including Itachi and Saki. Saki grinned when she saw how defenseless Ino was. Nor Sasuke or Temari was going to be her shield. In fact, they scooted away from Ino when they saw Saki plant her fiery gaze on her. You _did not _want to get in Saki's way when she was in the middle of destroying someone. The consequences were fatal!…Okay not really but it was still pretty bad. Saki whispered to her friend Konan.

"Aim for the new girl."

Konan smirked and passed on the strategy to the other two surviving seniors which were Sasori and Pein. Saki turned to Itachi but he shook his head. He wasn't going to participate in the destruction of a fellow peer. Saki gave him a pout but his mind was made up. Saki nodded to her fellow seniors and they all aimed their weapons at the new girl. Ino squeaked and her only remaining teammates ducked for cover. The balls flew and assaulted Yamanaka Ino. She got hit In the face, the belly, the thihg, and the shin. She crumbled to the floor, earning a timeout whistle from the teacher. Mr. Guy crouched over Ino and called for two students to take her to the nurse. The seniors cheered. The bell rang before the seniors could go to war with the two strongest freshmen players.

"So what'd the freshman do to make you want her gone?" Konan asked while they were in the locker room.

"What do you think?"

"Trying to steal your fake BF?"

"_Official _BF. He declared it yesterday. I, Kishimoto Saki, am officially Uchiha Itachi's GF!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Aw! I'm so happy for you! I knew he liked you."

"Me too! Who knew it took a blonde bimbo to finally bring us together!"

"Speaking of, can I get in on your evil scheme?"

"Reinforcements welcome."

"Sweet."

**.:BaCk OfF:.**

Fourth period was lunch. Ino didn't show up until halfway through the period, clutching an icepack to her bruised face. Saki didn't bother trying to hide her proud smile. Ino sent her a deathglare as she limped to her table. Saki watched carefully as she sat down with her fellow sluts.

"You didn't rig the table to explode did you?" Itachi asked when he saw how intently she was watching Ino.

"Not to explode."

"Oh boy," Itachi sighed, rubbing his head.

This whole situation was giving him a headache. Saki leaned against the picnic table, nibbling on her egg roll casually. She couldn't hear what the girls were saying but their outbursts of laughter were deafening. So were their screams. Everyone's attention turned to that picnic table when the girls started shrieking and running about. Ino had difficulty getting up to run. That's because Saki had painted her seat in honey and planted a bee's nest beneath the table. Ino stumbled away and a swarm of bees followed her. Saki watched her run about in amusement.

"You're a terrible person," Itachi commented, sipping his soda.

"I know," Saki replied.

Once Ino fled back to the nurse's office the bees settled on the honey still on the bench.

"Well done my darlings," Saki murmured to herself, toasting to her fuzzy little friends.

Next period, Ino returned from the nurse looking even worse. Long with the bruises from dodge ball, multiple bee stings dotted her body. She limped to her seat, earning giggles from her classmates as she passed.

"You're going to pay for this," Ino hissed to Saki once she was in her seat.

"Its not my fault your bad at dodge ball and bad at dodging bees apparently."

Saki swore she saw steam coming out of her ears. Good. Her revenge was going well. Ino didn't make any attempts to hit on Itachi today. When the teacher's back was turned, Deidara threw a ball of paper to Saki. She caught it and unscrambled it.

_Did you do that un? _the paper asked.

Deidara nodded to Ino and Saki nodded yes.

"Good job," Deidara mouthed.

Saki quickly scribbled a reply and tossed it back to Diedara.

_Thanks. Stay after the bell for a little bit and you can see Phase 3._

Diedara nodded. He was excited. He always enjoyed participating in Saki's schemes. The bell rang to end fifth period. As Saki suspected, Ino was the first to make it to the classroom door. She shoved the door open and down came a rain of slimy green paint. Saki had made sure to put ice cubes in the paint bucket so it would stay nice and icy cold. Ino stood frozen in the doorway, mouth agape, as the cool, slimy paint slid down her body. A few girls in the classroom started laughing. Saki could also hear a few giggles from outside the hallway.

"Was that it?" Deidara asked Saki in a whisper.

"Oh hell no! Just wait a sec."

Ino tried wiping the paint off of her face but it kept dripping into her eyes. Saki could see into the hallway from inside the classroom. She spotted Konan coming down the hall, carrying a big bucket, right on cue. Konan purposely walked near Ino and pretended to slip on the spilt paint. The contents of Konan's bucket was revealed as it fell onto Ino. It was shredded paper from the copy room. The pieces of paper clung onto the green paint that coated Ino so she looked like a green chicken. Everyone in the hallway and the classroom exploded into laughter.

"That was terrible un!" Deidara laughed.

"I know!"

Saki was laughing so hard, tears were coming to her eyes. Itachi and Sasuke were trying so hard not to join in the laughter but cracks of smiles kept sneaking out.

"You!!"

Saki met Ino's furious blue gaze.

"You did this!!"

"Its not my fault you can't dodge paint or paper either," Saki taunted.

"I'll make you suffer for this! Just you wait! You'll regret doing this to me. I swear this is so not over!"

Ino marched out of the classroom, leaving a trail of paper pieces and green footprints. Saki leaned against a desk, observing her handiwork with pride. It felt good to win.

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_

_She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head_

_She's so insane, so insane_

_She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

Saki didn't see Ino again until dismissal. She was on her way to Itachi's locker where she saw Ino. She was all cleaned up but there were still hints of green in her hair along with her dodge ball bruises and bee stings. Saki waited by the corner and eavesdropped on her conversation with Itachi.

"How the hell can you _stand _her? She's a total bitch! She tried to kill me!"

"She didn't try to kill you. She just succeeded in seriously pranking you."

"I am horribly disfigured because of her! She's a psychopath! She should be put into a mental insitution."

"You're not disfigured. Everyone gets stung once in a while. Just put some cream on it and you'll be fine."

"I can't believe you'd defend her! How can you support her murderous behavior."

"She is my girlfriend after all. I'm not about to disagree with her. Plus, she pranks everyone. Half of the kids in this school have been pranked by her. Its not uncommon to be pranked by Kishimoto Saki."

"This was more than a prank! This was attempted murder!"

"Oh shut up you whiney little slut."

Saki revealed herself then and came to stand beside Itachi.

"Its not like I pulled a gun on you or anything Ino-bitch."

"Shut up! You don't know what's right or wrong. You're insane! They should have stuck you in a straight-jacket a long time ago."

"And they should have put you in jail for prostitution a long time ago too. But I guess we can't all get what we want. Like my boyfriend for instance," she said, hooking her arm through Itachi's.

"Oh please leave me out of this," he groaned.

"I told you to back off," Saki started, ignoring Itachi's plea. "I warned you not to mess around with me. If you were smart and had listened to me, maybe you wouldn't be the Green Chicken of Konoha Academy right now."

"You've got _major _issues if you can't handle a little competition in your life."

"I can handle competition perfectly fine. What I _can't _handle are needy little sluts like you moving in on what's mine."

"Good. Then I'm going to drive you even more crazy than you are already."

Ino turned to Itachi with a vindictive smile.

"So where are we meeting for our study group?"

Wow she was pushing it. Did she have a death wish? Itachi reluctantly gave her an answer because manners forbade him from not answering.

"We're meeting in the library in ten minutes."

"Cool. I'll meet you there."

Ino gave Saki an icy glare before she left. Once she was gone and far out of earshot, Saki turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, do you think I'm insane?"

"No but I do think you're obsessed with revenge."

"Oh I know that. But I don't belong in rehab?"

"Of course not."

Saki sighed in relief. Ino wasn't the first to question Saki's sanity. As more people mentioned it to Saki, the more she worried that she was indeed insane. But Itachi always reassured her that she was perfectly sane. He really did care about her.

**.:BaCk OfF:.**

Saki let Itachi go to the library ahead of her to prepare everything for their study group. Saki went in search of Sasuke and Temari. Since Itachi could drive but Sasuke couldn't, he had the option of riding the bus home or staying after and waiting for Itachi to be ready to leave. Since Sasuke absolutely detested the bus, it was more likely he would stay after and Temari always joined him for she didn't like him being alone. Saki found them outside in the picnic area.

"Hey little ones!"

There was that irritated glare for that nickname.

"You guys coming up to study?"

"We're fine on our own thanks," Sasuke answered sharply.

"Why can't you give your brother a chance?" Saki asked. "He didn't ask to be adored by everyone. He's not like your father Sasuke. At least Itachi's been making an effort to be your brother."

Saki left without seeing his reaction. She really didn't know what came over her. She usually didn't get into the brother's business but Sasuke's attitude towards Itachi's generosity was really starting to get to him she thought. She didn't want Itachi to be unhappy. She had no choice but to interfere. She knew that both the brothers would be much happier if they got along. Saki headed up to the library. She was afraid of leaving Itachi alone for long with Ino creeping around campus. It was a good thing she came when she did too because Itachi was attempting to keep Ino's tongue out of his throat.

She had trapped him against a desk and had obviously caught him off guard because of the shocked look on his face. She was clutching the collar of his jacket, trying to keep him close. Itachi had his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her away. Once again, his gentlemanly nature wouldn't allow him to be rough with a girl even though he was pretty much getting raped.

Saki came up behind Ino and pulled her back from her boyfriend by her extremely long ponytail. Saki pushed her back into the library fish tank. There was a splash as Ino landed on her ass in the tank, legs dangling over the edge. Saki claimed her rightful place before Itachi and gave him a kiss. He was surprised but didn't try to push her away.

Ino squirmed out of the fish tank and was about to claw Saki's hair out of her head but felt a slimy wriggling in her skirts before she could. She screamed and ran around in a panic when she realized there was a fish floundering around in her skirt somewhere. Itachi and Saki ignored her for they were to distracted by each other's kisses to care. Ino ran out of the library and into the halls past Sasuke and Temari. The freshman and sophomore were curious for only a moment before they got over it and entered the library. They weren't really shocked at seeing Itachi and Saki kissing. It was bound to happen eventually. Temari knocked on the open door to get their attention. The couple turned to them and Saki smiled when she saw Saki.

"Little ones! So you decided to come after all?"

"We were getting lonely," Temari replied, trying to ignore that damn nickname.

Itachi looked at Sasuke curiously. The younger Uchiha looked embarrassed to be there. Itachi cracked a smile at his brother's attendance to his study session. Everyone was happy! Except of course Ino who could still be heard screaming about fish in her skirts through the hallways. Revenge was sweet. Saki had a good feeling about her final days at Konoha Academy.

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it comin_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh Off to the next one_

_Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

**Author's Review: **Woot! I'm personally happy with how this turned out. It was longer than I intended but that's okay. I hope that was okay froggychick. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
